Yoko
by Shiroki-san
Summary: Hace un año que Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea de Konoha. Pero no volvió solo, junto a él venia el antiguo Taka.    Claro que cada uno tuvo que pagar por su "historial".    Y  pagaron.    Un  castigo cruel les impuso la misma Gondaime Hokage
1. Chapter 1

Hace un año que Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea de Konoha. Pero no volvió solo, junto a él venia el antiguo Taka.

Claro que cada uno tuvo que pagar por su "historial".

Y pagaron.

Un castigo cruel les impuso la misma Gondaime Hokage

Sasuke Uchiha:

Sufrió con las burlas del Uzumaki cada que un pequeño le decía "Sasuke-sensei".

Sus adorables alumnos –nótese el sarcasmo- eran una molestia aun peor que la misma Sakura.

Juggo:

Realmente para el trabajar con la familia Nara criando a los siervos, y con los Inuzuka en la veterinaria no le parecía castigo.

Pero saber Kami-sama que pretendía la Hokage.

Suigetsu Hozuki:

Trabajar de repartidor no era el mejor trabajo.

Y menos si había cierto rubio que agarro la costumbre de ordenar ramen a domicilio.

Él pensaba que tal vez a la "vieja" no se le ocurrió algo más, y como nunca salía de esa oficina, necesitaba quien le llevara comida.

Y el Ichiraku aprovecho para estrenar su servicio Express

Karin:

Hospital. Medicina. Enfermos.

No era algo muy de su agrado, pero no era un trabajo tan malo.

Tal vez el problema era su "sempai"…

Sakura-sempai

La bruja de cabello rosa era un demonio peor de lo que fue Orochimaru.

Ella estaba segura que de alguna manera su estricto régimen era una especie de venganza por haber sido la compañera de su querido "Sasuke-kun".

Aunque lo que ella no sabia era que Sasuke le dejo de interesar hace ya su buen tiempo.

Pero ahora ya pasado el tiempo, todos aprobaron su periodo de prueba.

Lo que conllevo a pasar a ser oficialmente Ninjas De Konoha.

Titulo que hizo sumamente feliz a Taka.

No así a su jefe que aun seguía renegando su grado de gennin "igual que el dobe, Hmp".

Aun así las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

Juggo aun trabajaba en la veterinaria.

Suigetsu subió a rango chunnin y comenzó a trabajar como asistente de la adorable Shizune y con la rubia mandona de la Hokage.

Karin aun trabajaba en el hospital como asistente así como chunnin de rastreo.

Cada uno se siente feliz en esta pacifica aldea.

Cada quien formo una espacie de familia.

Aunque tuvieran que convivir con un escandaloso rubio, de la bipolar cosa rosa, del mal humorado morocho, de las falsas sonrisas del A.M.B.U, de las extravagancias y extrañezas de los demás y claro del pervertido sensei del equipo 7.

Aun así la vida no es color rosa.

Puede tener variedad de colores y sabores.

Tal vez como una sandia.

Como cierto día en la oficina Hokage.

¡¿QUE? - gritaron al unisón

Lo que han oído – Respondió una Hokage muy irritada

¡Pero no puede hacer esto! – Grito el peliblanco

Claro que puedo, es mas, ya lo hice – Rectifico Tsunade

Pe…Pero Hokage-sama ¿No se puede enviar a alguien más? – Pregunto la pelirroja

¡NO! –

¡¿Por qué? – Volvieron a hablar ambos

Por que, como les eh dicho 3 veces ya, el enemigo es un usuario de elemento fuego y además es experto en camuflaje – Señalo la rubia mientras volvía a revisar los informes

¿Y por que nosotros dos? – Pregunto el peliblanco mientras la pelirroja asentía dándole la razón

Por ultima vez –Hablo irritada- Ustedes dos complementan bien sus características para hacerle frente a este enemigo, además de estar acostumbrados a trabajar juntos y todos mis chunnin están ocupados con misiones importantes.

Así que no quiero una queja mas y ahora… ¡Largo de mi oficina! –

Y sin un miramiento más, salieron de la oficina ya que no querían morir a manos de la vieja borracha esa.

Ambos estaban recostados a la puerta tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones debido al susto.

Volvieron a verse cara a cara estoicamente. Cuando Suigetsu dibuja una enorme sonrisa llena de afilados dientes.

Bueno Karin –dice mientras extiende la mano y ella la recibe extrañada – Espero y hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, compañera –

Así será – Le responde mientras le devuelve la sonrisa

"No sabes lo que te espera, bruja" –

"OH pobre pez, sufrirás hasta que te humilles ante mi" -


	2. Chapter 2

En algún lugar del gran bosque que comunica Konohagakure no Sato con Sunagakure no Sato se encontraban dos ninjas discutiendo entre si

-¡Maldito cara de pez! Te eh dicho mil veces que no soy una zanahoria-

-Vamos bruja, si le pongo lentes a uno de esos vegetales seria tu vivo retrato- declaro el peliblanco con una sonrisa ladina

-¡Baka te voy a…!-

-¡Shsss! Silencio…alguien se acerca- espeto Suigetsu

-Pero…-

Karin fue interrumpida por el peliblanco, el cual la callo con una mano en su boca y la llevo tras un frondoso árbol

-Bruja…es hora de usar tu habilidad…ocúltanos- le susurro él a la pelirroja –"Maldita sea…no esperaba que esto fuera tan pronto"

Konoha 17 años después

En una humilde casa en la zona céntrica de la aldea se encontraba una bella mujer que aparentaba unos treinta años, de buena contextura física y se mantenía muy bien con los años. Estaba muy distraída con la cena por que su "queridísimo" marido le aviso que ese día llegaría temprano de misión.

-Hola querida- saludo un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años a la mujer- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Igual que siempre…por culpa de tu pequeña niña- se quejo la mujer con un rostro furibundo- se nota que es tuya

- Vamos boba, claro que es hija mía, nada mas mírale la belleza que posee…igual a su padre- sonrió el hombre

- Jum, ya quisieras…si es idéntica a mi- abogo la mujer

- En t…-

Justo en ese momento un gran ruido interrumpió al hombre

- ¡YOKO!- se oyó gritar a una mujer de aguda voz

La muchacha con tal de no ser victima de los regaños de esa mujer tan conocida para ella entro inmediatamente a su casa para refugiarse.

Estaba recargándose en la puerta para recuperar su respiración cuando vio entrar en su campo de visión a sus queridos padres eh inmediatamente les sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo y tratar de huir hacia su habitación, cosa que obviamente no logro

- Yoko, ¿Qué sucedió, por que Sakura se oía tan molesta? – pregunto su madre

- Ay mamá, tu sabes que Sakura-san siempre a sido una gran histérica- le respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre- y pues como hace mana que no ve a Sasuke-san anda aun peor y…

- La verdad-

- Okay, Ikkuto y yo decidimos hacerle una broma a Itachi, esperamos en el tejado de su casa a que saliera para reventarle globos con pintura, pero…la que salio fue la pelo de chicle y nos equivocamos – respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa nerviosa pero con un gran brillo de maldad en sus ojos

Su madre indignada por lo que había echo se volvió a donde se encontraba su marido para discutir el castigo de su "dulce" princesa, pero al hacerlo se encontró con su esposo muriéndose de risa y muy probablemente imaginándose a la pobre de Sakura toda bañada en pintura

Horas después del incidente la mujer había obligado a su hija a ir a disculparse con Sakura como era debido, y después ser obligada a acompañar a la Haruno a recolectar hierbas medicinales –como castigo-

Se encontraba Yoko y sus padres cenando muy amenamente cuando llamaron a la puerta. El hombre, como cabeza de la casa, se levanto a atender, pero su hija como impaciente que era fue junto a su padre a la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un ANBU.

-Buenas noches S…- pero el ANBU no termino su oración cuando diviso la cabeza de la adolescente tras su padre- Yoko-san, Hokage-sama me mando a comunicarle a usted y a su equipo que se les requiere de urgencia en la torre.

Y en un "puff" desapareció.

En la torre Hokege se encontraban Yoko, Ikkuto e Itachi junto a su sensei esperando las órdenes del Hokage

- Hokage-sama ¿Para que nos llamo?- pregunto un pelinegro, el cual era el sensei del equipo

- Si papá, ¿Para que nos llamaste?- pregunto Ikkuto, un rubio de ojos gris-celeste

- Cállate dobe, deja que Shikamaru-sensei sea quien hable- hablo Itachi, un pelinegro de ojos azabache

- ¡¿A quien llamas dobe, teme?- reclamo el rubio

- A ti dobe- sonrió de forma ladina el pelinegro

- Maldito teme te voy a…-

¡Ikkuto, cierra la boca ya! – Respondió Naruto, su padre- Necesito informarles de una misión muy importante.


End file.
